


Все начинается на Цитадели

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Цитадель полна тенями, возвращающими коммандера назад, в другое время, но среди них она не может отыскать единственно важную сейчас, как бы ни старалась.





	

 Позади остаются Президиум и чистый, опрятный кабинет Андерсона. Сидя в такси, Кейлин стягивает с головы визор и массирует виски. «Могло быть и хуже», — напоминает себе Шепард. Совет отказался признавать проблему и умыл руки — снова. Если бы не поддержка старого друга...

— Можно поздравить вас с восстановлением в звании, коммандер.  
  
— От одного только звания мало пользы, Джейкоб, — Шепард поднимает взгляд на напарника. Разговор с Советом подействовал на нее так, как центробежная соковыжималка действует на спелый плод. Что говорить с ними, что биться головой о толстую стену — боль, по крайней мере, одинакова. — Хотелось бы чего-то более ощутимого... — капитан проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая пятерней падающую на лоб челку. — Неважно. С помощью Совета или без нее — мы справимся.  
  
Кейлин прижимается лбом к стеклу. Перед глазами мелькает Цитадель: темные, озаряемые лишь вспышками ремонтных огней разрушенные кварталы рисуются провалами и рваными ранами на теле станции. Два гребаных года... Андерсон сказал, что понадобятся еще пять, чтобы вернуть Цитадели былой облик. Слишком много времени затрачено из-за всего одного Жнеца. Страшно подумать, как будет выглядеть Галактика, если вторжение не удастся предотвратить.  
  
— Что дальше, коммандер?  
  
Шепард фокусирует взгляд на толстом стекле: на матовой поверхности отражается силуэт сидящей рядом Миранды. Лоусон смотрит с холодным, сдержанным интересом. «Ждет, надо полагать», — про себя констатирует Кейлин. Ее указаний снова ждут; видимо, даже смерть не может этого изменить.  
  
— Будем придерживаться плана, — Шепард садится прямо. — Вернемся на «Омегу»: нам по-прежнему нужен доктор Солус. Без него будет сложно что-то противопоставить Коллекционерам. Но сначала мне бы хотелось осмотреться здесь. Два года — долгий срок.  
  
Миранда кивает понимающе, но без особого участия.  
  
— Понимаю. Думаю, компания будет лишней. Я и Джейкоб подождем вас в «Темной звезде».  
  
Шепард не отвечает: провожатые ей действительно не пригодятся. Память связывает ее с этим местом — местом, с которого все начиналось. Это только ее воспоминания, только ее связь: что ж, со стороны Миранды было весьма тактично предложить коммандеру несколько минут уединения. Позже Кейлин поблагодарит ее за потворствование слабости, а пока антиграв плавно опускается к транспортной площадке, и Шепард ждет, когда брюхо такси бесшумно соприкоснется с полом, отправляя вибрацию от столкновения вверх по ногам.

Черты прежней Цитадели все больше угадываются: Закера кажется Шепард знакомой, мельком виденной в детстве и успевшей исчезнуть из памяти, будто сон. Изменилось многое; Кейлин осознает, что перемен было не избежать, но прежняя Цитадель неизбежно поднимается перед внутренним взором, заставляя возвращаться к событиям, о которых Совет предпочел забыть.  
  
Вместе с памятью о прежней Цитадели неспокойно ворочается память о ней самой — той, прежней Шепард, будто бы совсем недавно представившей Совету доказательства измены Сарена и первой среди людей получившей звание СПЕКТРа. Два года пустоты и забвения — два потерянных года!.. Коммандер нетерпеливо встряхивает головой, заправляет светло-русые волосы за уши и осматривается, выискивая удобное для обзора место.  
  
Незнакомая Цитадель будит воспоминания и мысли, которых Шепард хотелось бы избежать. Непрошеная ностальгия подкрадывается, шагает за ней след в след, прячется за спиной — Шепард отмахивается, убеждает себя в том, что у нее нет времени на сентиментальность, но тоска саднящим комом завязывается в горле. «Видимо, что-то в воздухе», — коммандер усмехается, спускаясь по лестнице на двадцать седьмой уровень.  
  
Все начиналось с Цитадели, и странное чувство смутной, неприятной тревоги бередит душу. Ее взгляд мечется по стройным рядам магазинов и терминалов, цепко выискивая хоть что-то знакомое, что-то, что позволит ей чувствовать, как крепко она стоит на ногах. Кейлин замирает на мгновение, приметив тонкую фигурку кварианки: «Тали!» — загорается в голове прежде чем она успевает вспомнить, что рассталась с бывшей соратницей несколькими днями ранее. Шепард выдыхает; она думает о том, что вряд ли Тали оказалась бы на Цитадели так скоро, но все же прибавляет шаг, чувствуя внутреннюю потребность узнать, что случилось.

Как если бы судьба снова свела ее с теми, кому она уже доверила однажды жизнь.  
  
Ей становится смешно, когда она ловит себя на излишне пристальном внимании к турианцам. Прихватив стаканчик содовой в кафе «Закера», Шепард покусывает торчащую трубочку и провожает взглядом проходящих мимо. Она _знает_ , что не встретит здесь Гарруса: Призрак отчетливо дал понять, что никаких следов Вакариана отыскать не удалось, и было бы глупо искать его здесь — но оборачивается каждый раз, едва очередная долговязая фигура промелькнет на краю видимости. Она находит это весьма ироничным: как же забавно было прежде шутить о том, что турианцы все на одно лицо, а теперь украдкой въедливо рассматривать метки, не осмеливаясь признаться, что лелеет надежду отыскать знакомую — и догадываясь наверняка, что своего напарника узнала бы и без синих полос на пластинах.  
  
Если бы только Вселенной вздумалось вновь столкнуть их в одной точке безбрежного Космоса.  
  
Шепард с досадой сминает опустевший стаканчик, и жалобный хруст материала, из которого он сделан, скребет виски, будто озвучивая нахлынувшее на нее раздражение. Она метко отправляет кусок пластика в ближайшую урну, разворачивается резко, будто пытаясь оборвать все нити мыслей, протянувшиеся к ней с момента стыковки, и едва не врезается в прохожего, закованного в тяжелую броню СБЦ. Дыхание перехватывает на короткий миг — достаточный, чтобы сердечная мышца пропустила удар, — а потом разочарование окатывает ледяным потоком. Шепард отводит взгляд, дежурно извиняется и отступает в сторону; она чувствует себя смущенной не столько из-за неловкости, которую не могла себе позволить, сколько из-за дерьмового ощущения собственной уязвимости, прицепившейся к ней вместе с накинувшейся ностальгией, на которую никогда не было времени.  
  
Которая не должна держать солдата.  
  
— Готовы, коммандер? — спрашивает ее Миранда, когда Кейлин оказывается в баре. Капитан обводит помещение предательски ищущим взглядом, и это не укрывается от агента «Цербера»: — Ищете кого-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, — откликается Шепард после секундной паузы, укоряя себя за дрогнувший голос. Цитадель полна тенями, возвращающими ее назад, в другое время, но среди них она не может отыскать единственно важную сейчас, как бы ни старалась. — Возвращаемся на «Нормандию».  
  
«От такого скопления турианцев меня уже тошнит», — едва слышно добавляет она себе под нос, бросая последний взгляд на одного из присутствующих. Незнакомая метка уже не вызывает раздражения, только мрачное удовлетворение поднимается из глубины, и Шепард напоминает себе, что не стоит ждать от судьбы подарков — в конце концов, когда это она была щедрой?  
  
  


***

Баррикада впереди — Шепард перемахивает ее лихо, даже не слыша, как напарники следуют за ней. Она медлит секунду, пропуская штурмовой отряд наемников вперед и разминает спрятанные под черно-красной броней кулаки в предвкушении боя. Всего два удара сердца до того, как последние из ринувшихся в атаку покажут спину; Кейлин хватит времени, достаточного для вдоха, чтобы выхватить «Фалангу» и отправить заряд в ближайшего противника. Удар разрывает плоть, прикрытую ненадежной броней, и крушит хребет, не оставляя ни единого шанса. Второй оборачивается: он запоздало понимает, в чем подвох, кричит, пытаясь предупредить команду, но мощный биотический поток настигает и его.  
  
Эти двое падают на пол почти одновременно; Кейлин переступает через второго, держа пушку наготове. Третий, привлеченный криком только что поверженного товарища, бросается наперерез. Его метко снимает Джейкоб — Шепард только оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что никто не остался в тылу, и взлетает вверх по лестнице. Ее не успевают встретить огнем: двое, занятые взломом запечатанной двери, даже не поняли, что их сразило.  
  
Шепард торопливо пробегает кончиком языка по губам, поджимает их и делает шаг. Она держит фигуру в синей броне на прицеле — знать бы, что на уме у турианского засранца, похоже, не слишком озабоченного появлением гостей.  
  
— Архангел? — окликает она.  
  
Он делает знак — и почему только кажущийся таким знакомым? — подается вперед, припадая к прицелу. Шепард слышит хлопок выстрела и бросает взгляд вниз. «В голову», — тупо констатирует она про себя, глядя на распластавшийся труп и опуская пистолет.  
  
Он разворачивается, упирает винтовку в пол и снимает шлем.  
  
Оранжевая полоса визора скрывает выражение глаз Шепард, но кончики ее губ приподымаются в едва уловимой улыбке.  
  
...И она снова называет его — на этот раз по имени.


End file.
